


Crush

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Teensy bit o angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Carl does not react well to the news that Reader and Rick are dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

Today was the day you and Rick were going to tell Carl about your relationship. You'd been sneaking around while you both figured out if what was happening between the two of you was something serious or if it was just sex. The plan was to tell Carl at dinner that night and you were incredibly nervous; you didn't want to ruin the friendship you shared with the teen. 

You and Rick had met after the fall of the prison on the group's journey to Terminus and you had developed a strong bond with both him and Carl. Rick had been hesitant to start a new relationship with anyone, fearful that it had been too soon after the loss of his wife and that Carl wouldn't accept it. And also because you were so young, only a few years older than Carl. But he changed his mind once he witnessed the budding friendship between you and his son. 

The feeling of arms winding around your waist from behind draws your attention away from the stove where you were cooking dinner. 

"Mmmm, I love seeing you here when I get home," Rick mumbles into your neck as he kisses it softly. You turn around in his arms to face him and quickly peck his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"I missed you today," He smiles at your words. 

"I missed you too baby. I can't wait to hold you in my arms all night. We won't have to wake up early so you can sneak out." The sound of the water boiling on the stove draws your attention away from him. his presence had distracted you completely from your cooking and you hoped the sauce you were making hadn't burnt.

"You're distracting me," He hands roam down to your jeans as he grabs your ass in his hands. 

"I thought you liked it when I distract you," He says as he steps closer, pressing the length of his body against your back. 

"Out of here, you!" You shoo as you drop the pasta noodles into boiling water. Rick chuckles and he smacks your ass playfully as he walks out of the kitchen to go grab Judith from her nap upstairs.

Carl comes back home as you're setting the spaghetti on the table. A grin crosses his face when he sees you and he walks over towards the table. 

"Hey, Carl! What did you get up to today?" You greet as he takes a seat at the table. 

"Nothing much just hung out with Enid and Ron." 

"Enid, huh? She seems nice....and very pretty," You tease and he smiles at you. 

"You know what she also is?" Carl asks, leaning forward. 

"What's that?"

"Just a friend." He quips, laughing softly.

"Besides I have feelings for someone else."

"Well, who's the lucky girl?!" His cheeks redden at your question and he looks down at his hands nervously. You can see that he's getting embarrassed and you raise your hands in surrender. 

"Alright, alright. I'll back off." You tease as you go back to the kitchen to grab silverware and some glasses along with a pitcher of water. 

"I'm just gonna go get your dad." You mutter as you head upstairs. Rick is sitting on the floor of Judith's room, playing with her. They both look up at you with smiles as you walk in. 

"Um, dinner's ready." You voice and he stands, grabbing Judith as they both follow you downstairs. Rick can tell that you're becoming anxious and he puts a hand on your shoulder to comfort you as you reach the bottom of the steps. 

"Everything's gonna be fine." He soothes before entering the dining room and sitting down with Judith on his lap. Clenching your fists at your sides, you take a few calming breaths before following. 

Rick glances at you about halfway through dinner and his foot brushes your calf to signal that he's going to start. 

"Listen, Carl, I have something important to tell you." Carls drops his fork and looks over to his dad, giving him his undivided attention. 

"Um, there's really no easy way to say this, but Y/N and I are t-together." Carl's eyes narrow at his statement and his eyes shift between the two of you. 

"Y-you and Y/N?" He questions, his voice low. You can tell he's furious and it's not because he is yelling. It's because he's calm. That's the worst kind of anger. 

"Listen, Carl..." You start but he glares at you, stopping you before you say anything else. 

"I can't believe you two!" Carl yells before running upstairs. Rick yells after him, but he doesn't respond. The sound of his door slamming makes you flinch. Rick begins to get up and follow him, but you stand, interrupting him.

"No, I'll go. Might be better for him to talk to someone who's not his parent." He nods and you turn to go upstairs. 

"Carl..." You call, knocking on his door softly. 

"Can I come in?" You hear him say yes and you open the door slowly before walking in, closing it behind you. Carl is sitting at the end of his bed and you walk over and sit next to him. 

"Carl, I understand why you're upset. You know that I would never try and replace your mother." You rest your hand on his shoulder as you try to comfort the teen. 

"It's not that."

"Well, then what is it?" You inquire before he turns toward you and presses his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen in shock and you pull away quickly, getting off the bed as fast as you can to put some distance between the two of you. 

"Carl! What the hell are you doing?" You exclaim in surprise. 

"You remember when I told you I had feelings for someone? I meant you, Y/N." His words make you freeze; you had not expected this, at all. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening." You mutter aloud to yourself. 

"Just forget it, Y/N." Carl utters; his tone pained. Your eyes soften and you walk slowly towards the boy. 

"Listen, Carl. You're a very handsome young man and I care for you deeply, but you're way too young for me and I love your dad. I know that this hurts right now, but one day you'll meet a girl and realize that everything you think you're feeling for me right now is just a little crush." You voice, kneeling in front of him. 

"It doesn't feel that way right now." 

"I know, it'll just take some time." He nods at your words and a sense of relief washes over you. 

"I'm just gonna let you be on your own for a while, okay?"You say as you turn to leave the room. 

"We good?" You ask, opening the door. He nods his head and you smile before closing the door and heading downstairs. Rick is sitting on the couch in the living room holding Judith while she babbles excitedly. The sight of them brings a smile to your face as you sit next to them.

"How'd it go?" Rick voices from beside you as he puts Judith on the floor so she can play. 

"It went well. I think he'll come around to the idea." You say and he smiles at your words. 

"Good," Rick mutters as he wraps his arm around you and pulls you close, kissing your temple. You sigh at the feeling of his lips and sigh happily. You couldn't wait for the four of you to be a family.


End file.
